Unknown Feelings
by pretty-moon-princess
Summary: Tasha and Robbie have broken up but decided to stay friends because Robbie admitted that he was gay. Tash knows that Kim like robbie but Robbie is completely oblivious. Kimrobbie DalbyRobbie TashamellanieOCC
1. Default Chapter

Hey everyone. I claim first Kim/Robbie fic! Yey I'm so ecited I hope you guys like it!

Its not going to be on the real home and away time line and some of the characters will be very OOC!

Tasha and Robbie walked to school laughing about something Irene said to Tasha this morning. Tasha and Robbie were no longer together but they stayed friends and eventually became best friends. The reason they broke up was because Robbie had admitted that he was gay but Tasha was the only one who knew and she accepted him.

"So Robbie now that we're back at school, have you got your eye on any cute guys?" asked Tasha. "Tasha shhh some might hear you" said Robbie. Tasha laughed at her friends desperate antics. "rob its ok were not living in the 50's I don't think anyone's going kill you for being gay" said Tasha. "you'd be surprised" said Robbie. "whatever come on we're ganna be late" said Tasha.

As they entered the school Robbie noticed a familiar face he hadn't seen all summer. "Kim! What are you doing here I thought u quit school?" asked Robbie excitedly as he and Tasha dashed over to where Kim was standing. "hey Rob, Tash, my dad convinced me to come back to school so I did" said Kim as he wink at Tasha while Robbie ran back to fetch his bag that he dropped before dashing over to Kim.

Tasha turned to Kim "if only you'd tell him the real reason you came back to school" said Tasha seriously. "he's not ready yet, I'll tell him soon" said Kim before Robbie came back his face red and gasping for air. "this the reason I never made the track team, Kim I don't know how you can swim all those laps and not be completely dead afterwards, I swear anything physical is totally lost on me" said Robbie. Kim smiled at how cute Robbie was as they entered the corridors of the school. "Mister Hunter, Miss Andrews, Kim, late for class I see, please hurry" said Mr Hyde as he passed them in the hall. Robbie poked his tongue out at Mr. Hyde's retreating back.

As they entered their classroom they noticed that instead of seeing Ms. Fletcher writing complex algebra on the black board, they saw Mr. Baker sitting on his desk waiting as for the classroom to fill. "um Mr. Baker where's Ms. Fletcher?" asked Tasha. "Ms. Fletcher had to stay home Pipa today" said Mr. Baker. Everyone sat down, suddenly there was a knock at the door. Mr. Baker answered the door to see Eric Dalby standing here waiting to be let in.

"ah Mr. Dalby so glad you could fit us into your busy schedule" said Mr. Baker. "no problem" said Dalby sarcastically. "okay now that everyone is here today's health and care lesson will be on sexuality and understanding your own sexuality. Alright we can start with some questions" said Mr. Baker. Robbie put up his hand. "yes Robbie" said Mr. Baker. "say for a example someone our age thinks that they're gay but then everyone says 'your just going through a faze' how would someone deal with that, when they know who they are but no one else seems to want to accept it?" asked Robbie.

"ah well sometimes, in the early teen people become confused about what love is because love comes in many forms such as the love between two mates but some mistake that love for being a more romantic, sexual love and that's where some believe that homosexuality in teens is just a faze" said Mr. Baker. "But what about those who are really homosexual, those who really know what they're feeling?" asked Kim. "well I'm happy for them, that they know who they are and are proud of themselves" said Mr. Baker. "what about 'coming out'?" asked Dalby. "Yeh, I mean so many teens are afraid to come out because they think they'll get their head bashed in" added Robbie. "well I can't speak about this for sure but I'm pretty certain that should a student 'come out' within the school they would be quite safe" said Mr. Baker.

BING BING BING BING

"okay that's the bell, your all free to go, if you have any further questions I'm always in my office and we will continue this next lesson" said Mr. Baker as the students filed out.

Robbie, Tasha and Kim sat outside in the school grounds, under a huge tree, eating their lunch. "the lesson with Mr. Baker was pretty interesting" said Kim trying to start a conversation with Robbie. "yeh, but he didn't go into much detail though I mean what bout all the students in this school that are gay they need more information and those who aren't gay or aren't sure they need even more information" said Robbie taking a huge bite out of his sandwich. "well he said we'd talk about it more next lesson" said Tasha.

"I'm so tired I just wanna go home and sleep" said Robbie yawning cutely. 'one of my favourite pastimes, watching my lil' Robbie sleep' thought Kim smiling brightly at Robbie who was completely oblivious. Tasha Rolled her eyes and Kim and smiled.

Ok that was the first chapter. Hope you guys liked it, I know its not on the really home and away time line or anything but I thought it would be cute. Love Jess!


	2. The Assignment

Kim sat on his bed half doing his Homework half watching his beautiful angel sleep, well he wasn't his yet but he would be soon. Robbie began to stir and opened his eyes slowly. "Kim, why didn't you wake me I thought we were going to do our homework together?" asked Robbie. "sorry Rob you just looked so peaceful I just couldn't wake you" said Kim smiling. "Remind me not rely on you to save me if our house burns down, you'd just sit there and let burn to death because you didn't want to wake me" said Robbie sarcastically.

"Robbie, Kim time for dinner!" yelled Beth. "coming mum" yelled Robbie rolling his eyes. They walked in and sat down at the table. The twins ran down the stairs and sat at the table "I'm starving I haven't eaten anything all day" said Henry. "**Pauve ti bete**!" said Matilda rolling her eyes. Henry turned to her "why don't you just speak English, god you think your so much better just because you can speak French, Robbie can speak fluent Japanese but he doesn't parade it around in front of us" said Henry. "Arigato Gozaimasu" said Robbie. Kim turned to Henry "what did he say?" asked Kim. "he said 'thank you'" said Henry.

"That's enough all of you, dinners ready" said Beth as she put the roast chicken and vegetables on the table. Everyone sat quietly eating. "so how was school?" asked Beth. "Kim's back at school mum" said Robbie excitedly. Beth knew about Robbie being gay and she also knew of his crush on Kim. Beth winked at Robbie when no one was looking, Robbie inturn smiled brightly.

Robbie, Kim and Tash sat at their desks waiting for Mr. Baker to arrive. Mr. Baker walked in and put his stuff on his desk. "ok guys lets pick up where we left off yesterday, we were talking about teenage-sexuality so did anyone else come up with any other questions?" asked Mr. Baker. Dalby's hand shot up. "yes Eric?" asked Mr. Baker. "its Dalby, I was wondering how someone would deal with having a crush on someone who they see everyday and don't know whether or not their feelings are returned?" asked Dalby.

"Yeh I second that question, what if I, I mean what if someone wanted to asked someone out, but was unsure of that person's sexuality?" asked Robbie. "well they are interesting questions, since you and Dalby are anxious to find out I'll put you two together for this terms assignment on sexuality" said Mr. Baker. Robbie and Dalby smiled at each other. Kim saw this and glared at Dalby.

"Kim you can partner up with Tash" said Mr. Baker. "uh sure, Tash you ok with that?" asked Kim. "Yeh sure, although I can't say the same thing for you" saying the last part quietly while rolling her eyes toward Robbie and Dalby who were smiling and talking to each other. "Tash shhh," said Kim.

Robbie walked up to Dalby in the hall "okay Mr. Baker said that the school library will be open till 11pm so that should give heaps of time" said Robbie smiling sweetly. "okay I'll meet you here at 5pm angel" said Dalby winking at him as he left. A blush spread across Robbie's cheeks as he ran down the hall almost knocking Mr. Hyde down. "Mr Hunter come back here!" yelled Mr. Hyde. "can't, sorry, see ya tomorrow Jeckle" yelled Robbie from the other end of the hallway as he raced the door.

"I can't believe Robbie got stuck with Dalby, I mean the guys a menace" said Kim. "you know Kim green is really not a look for you" said Tasha as she spread their books across the table. "and just what is that supposed to mean?" asked Kim. "duh that your totally jealous that your Boyfriend is working with someone that you know has a crush on him" said Tasha. "he's not my boyfriend, not yet anyway and I'm not jealous, I'm just worried about Robbie, I know Dalby has a thing for him and I don't want him to get hurt" said Kim defensively.

"Someone's a bit defensive! Dalby's not a bad guy, I mean his dad's dead, and he got the crap beaten out of him, then he ran away because he was scared and spent night after night in the gutters of Yabby Creek, he's not that bad and you should give him a chance" said Tasha.

"alright I'll admit it he not a bad guy, I just want him to stay away from Robbie" said Kim. "because your jealous" said Tasha. "yes because I'm jeal- NO! I'm not jealous" said Kim defensively. "sure whatever you say Kim" said Tasha rolling her eyes as she opened one of her books.


	3. The Library

Robbie Made his way to the library, he had changed out of his school uniform and was now wearing a pair of hip-hugging jeans and a loose black T-shirt. As he entered the library he spotted Dalby who had also changed out of his school uniform. Dalby was wearing Baggy light-blue jeans and loose white shirt. "hey Dalby, sorry I'm late" said Robbie as he put his satchel bag down beside his chair before sitting down. "you can call me Eric" said Dalby turning to Robbie and smiling. Robbie blushed slightly but hid it from Dalby.

"So um did you come up with any idea for our assignment?" asked Robbie nervously. "well I was thinking we could discuss how the media is becoming more lenient towards homosexuality in that the board of censorship is letting more and more gay themed TV shows and film into the country, creating a mass leap in gay culture" said Dalby. "Eric you're a Genius!" cheered Robbie. "really I was told that's what everyone called you" said Dalby moving closer to Robbie. Robbie began to get a little flustered at the loss of personal space

'Robbie, think about this for just a second this is Eric Dalby, the guy who framed your brother, you don't want to go there! And what about Kim? " scream Robbie conscience. Robbie ignored his conscience as his Dalby's lips came closer until they finally met. Dalby wrapped his arms around Robbie's waist while Robbie wrapped his arms around Dalby's neck as the kiss deepened. Suddenly someone burst into the room which made them both break apart quickly.

"uh excuse me, I'll let you gentlemen finish, I just wanted to let you know that library will be shutting early" said My Hyde his face now red as a tomato. Hyde quickly left and Robbie got up, he grabbed his bag. "um uh I have to go I'll talk to you later about the assignment" said Robbie running for the door. "Robbie Wait!" yelled Dalby trying his best to gather his things. Dalby ran out of the Library but it was too late Robbie was gone.

Robbie ran into 'The Pit' pushing past Kim almost knocking him down. Robbie continued on into his and Kim's room not bothering to help Kim up. Robbie locked the door and flung himself onto his bed. "Rob, open the door" said Kim through the door. "go away" said Robbie in tears. BANG BANG "Robbie please let me in" said Kim in a more stern voice. "just go away" yelled Robbie sobs racking his body.

Kim grabbed some of the wire that Robbie had been using earlier and jammed it into the lock trying to jimmy it open. Suddenly there was a loud click and the door swung open. Robbie looked up as Kim walked in. Tears streamed down Robbie's face as he fell back against his pillow. "Rob what happened?" asked Kim as he sat on the end of Robbie's bed. "I don't want to talk about it, I just want someone here with me" said Robbie as more tears fell.

Kim pulled Robbie up into his arms and let Robbie Cry into his chest. Robbie eventually cried himself to sleep and Kim laid Robbie back onto his bed and covered him with blankets. Kim kissed Robbie's Forehead changed into some sweatpants before hopping into bed. Kim laid still, staring at Robbie's sleeping face before he drifted off to sleep.

Irene sat in the living room sipping her cup of tea watching some trashy TV show when suddenly the phone, Irene picked it up "hello?" "hi Irene, its Flynn, remember when I asked if you could take in a girl for a while?" "you mean the Asian girl whose father is dying?" "uh yes, well her father died an hour ago and she needs to stay somewhere" "well you can bring her over here now if you want, I don't mind, I cleaned out Kim's old room so it should be fine" "okay I'll bring her over tomorrow" "bye love".

Tasha descended the stairs humming a little tune. "Tash-love can you go get Kirsty and Kane and have them come out here for a sec?" asked Irene. "sure renie" said Tasha happily. Tasha returned with Kirsty and Kane and they all sat down in the living room. "is everything okay Irene?" asked Kirsty. "Yeh, Yeh everything's fine love, another girls is coming to live with us" said Irene. "really? What's her name? What's she like?" asked Tasha excitedly.

"her name is Melanie, she's half Japanese, half American, her father and only guardian just died so Flynn asked me to take her in, she'll be going to school with you Tasha" said Irene. "so when is she arriving?" asked Kane. "Tomorrow afternoon, so I was thinking of having a little welcome party, Tash, you can invite Robbie and Kim, and Kane, Kirsty you can invite who ever you like" said Irene. "this is so cool" said Tasha.


	4. Melanie

Robbie sat in the sand thinking about what happened in the past few days. He and Dalby had shared a kiss that Robbie couldn't deny was best kiss he'd ever had, but then his mind screamed at him that he loved Kim. He was so confused, suddenly a hand touched his shoulder, Robbie looked up to see Tasha smiling down at her as she sat down beside him.

"hey Rob, what's wrong?" asked Tasha sensing that her friend was upset. "everything, I'm in love with one of my best friends who would probably hate me if he knew that I liked him! and the guy that framed my brother gave me the most passionate kiss I've ever had" said Robbie

"Dalby kissed you?" asked Tasha. "yes, when we were studying into library" said Robbie burying his head in his hands. "Robbie you have make a decision, who do you love? Kim or Dalby?" asked Tasha. "I don't know Tash I'm just so confused" said Robbie. "I've got some good news that might take your mind off a few things" said Tasha smiling. "what is it?" asked Robbie. "A new girl is coming to live at Irene's house, her name's Melanie" said Tasha.

"that's great Tash I guess now you have someone to talk to about girls stuff other than Irene" said Robbie forcing a smile. "I'm going for a bush walk, wanna join me?" asked Tasha. "no I think I'll just sit here for a while" said Robbie. "well come to Irene's in an hour to welcome Melanie," said Tasha as she wrapped her arms around Robbie and Hugged him.

Kim slowed down as he saw Tasha coming toward him. "hey Tasha, out for a walk?" asked Kim. "Yeh, um Kim do you have plans this afternoon?" asked Tasha. "not that I know of" said Kim. "would you like to come to Melanie's welcome party?" asked Tasha. "I don't know Tash, there's some pretty intense stuff going on at the moment" said Kim. "c'mon Kim, Robbie's going to be there" said Tasha pleadingly. "alright, I'll come but only because Robbie was really upset last night and I want to keep an eye on him" said Kim.

'YES, all I have do is say Robbie's name and he's there, I say jump he says how high! Hehe Boys are funny' thought Tasha as she waved goodbye to Kim and walked toward the more bushy area of Summer Bay. Tasha let her hair down and tied her ribbons around her wrist and began to happily run through the Bush.

"Melanie, are you ready to go?" asked Flynn standing next to his car. "Hai" said Melanie. "Melanie, I understand some Japanese but your going to live with people who only speak English, if it gets too much you can call Robbie, he can speak fluent Japanese" said Flynn. "who is Robbie?" asked Melanie in a heavy Japanese accent. "he's a friend of Tasha, the girl in photo I showed you, he's very friendly and will help you when ever you need, he'll also attend school with you" said Flynn.

They both hopped into the car and began the trip back to Summer Bay. Melanie stared out the window at blur of passing trees when something caught her eye, a beautiful blonde girls with ribbons flowing behind as she weaved in and out of the trees. Melanie rubber her eyes but when she looked back the girl was gone. After an hour Flynn stopped the car in front of a big house and helped carry Melanie's luggage.

The door was open so they walked in, every one jumped out screaming "SURPIRSE". Melanie jumped back and held her chest "oh kami-sama" said Melanie. They all turned to Robbie who was sitting back a bit. "she said 'oh god' as in you scared her" said Robbie. Melanie look over at Robbie.

"_Anata wa eigo o hanashimasu ka?" asked Robbie. (do you speak English?). "Hai, eigo o hanashimasu" said Melanie. (yes I speak English). "um Robbie-love, do you mind sharing with the rest of us" said Irene. "I just asked her if spoke English, and she does, I think she just prefers to speak her native language" said Robbie. Robbie got up and stood in front of Melanie. "konnichi wa watashi Robbie desu" said Robbie. (hello my name is Robbie). _

_"Robbie-san hajimemashite doozo yoroshiku!" said Melanie smiling. Suddenly the living room burst open and Tasha ran in. "sorry I'm late everyone" said Tasha trying to catch her breath. Melanie looked at Tasha with wide eyed "anata wa _otome no yousei desu" said Melanie looking at Tasha. "Robbie?" asked Irene. Robbie looked and Melanie for a sec, he knew she didn't want anyone to know what she had just said. "uh it must be a form of slang I'm not familiar with" said Robbie.

After Melanie put her things away and everyone was talking, Robbie Pulled Melanie outside. "why did you call Tasha Fairy-girl?" asked Robbie. "because on the way here I saw her running through the bush with ribbons tied around her wrist, she looked like a beautiful fairy" said Melanie speaking English for the first time since she had arrived. "if you can speak English why do you insist on Speaking Japanese?" asked Robbie leaning against the wall.

"because I wanted to keep part my father with always, he spoke no English and so thought that if I didn't speak English either that he would stay close to my heart" said Melanie looking away as tears slid down her face. "Melanie, your father will always be in your heart, you need to speak English because your new family can't understand you and I can't have them calling me every time you say something" said Robbie. "my Japanese name is Makoto, only you can use it ok?" said Melanie. Robbie and Melanie hugged and went back inside.

Robbie walked into school with Tasha who rushed off to the Library where she was to meet Kim so that they could work on their assignment. Robbie went to the boy bathroom to fix up his uniform which he had put on hurriedly with out thinking. Robbie stood in front of the mirror fixing his tie when suddenly someone jerked him around to face them and pinned him to wall. Robbie lips met with someone's but he didn't have time to look up.

When the person broke the kiss Robbie looked up to see Dalby. "Eric please let me go" said Robbie his whole body shaking. "Robbie I don't want to hurt, I just want to know where I stand? what's going happen between us" said Dalby as he stroked Robbie's hair gently. " I-I don't k-know I need time t-to think" stuttered Robbie. Dalby looked deep into Robbie's eyes. "You're afraid of me, you think I'm ganna hurt you" said Dalby through clenched teeth. "N-No that's n-not it" stuttered Robbie. Dalby glared down at Robbie and slammed his palm into the wall next Robbie's head. Dalby turned and left not saying another word. Tear slip down Robbie's cheeks as he slid down wall, feeling slightly light headed. Robbie fainted, his head hitting the ground hard.

"Henry hurry up we have to get to the library, before its closes" said Matilda. "Maddie chill for a sec I just need to use the bathroom" said Henry as he opened the door to the boy's bathroom. Henry stopped suddenly when he saw Robbie laying on the ground. Henry rushed over to Robbie and shook him slightly "Robbie WAKE UP" said Henry shaking him harder this time. "Matilda!" yelled Henry. Matilda opened the door to the boy's bathroom. "Henry what is it?" asked Matilda. "Robbie fainted, go get Kim" yelled Henry.

Matilda ran to the library where he saw Kim an Tasha studying. She ran up to them. "Kim, Robbie fainted in the bathroom, you have to come now" said Matilda trying to catch her breath. Both Kim and Tasha jumped up and ran out of the library. When they got to the bathroom Kim turned to Matilda "whose with him now?" asked Kim. "Henry" said Matilda. "okay you guys go find a teacher" said Kim before entering the boy's bathroom.

Kim ran to where Robbie was pushing Henry aside slightly. "Robbie wake up, c'mon Robbie wake up" said Kim shaking him slightly. Kim ripped his sleave and handed to material to Henry ."go wet this and bring it back" said Kim. Henry returned with the wet bit of material which Kim laid on Robbie's burning hot forehead. "he's got a fever" said Kim. Robbie's eyes began to flutter until they were fully open

"Robbie are you ok?" asked Henry. "my head hurts" Robbie whimpered. "c'mon Robbie I'll carry you to the sickroom" said Kim as he gently lifted Robbie light body off the ground and held him bridal-style. Kim left the bathroom holding Robbie close to his chest, Robbie snuggled deeper into Kim's chest as he walked as fast as he could to the sickroom. Kim laid Robbie one of the beds in the sickroom, the nurse called Beth to come get him. Kim stayed with Robbie holding his hand until Beth arrived to take him home.


	5. Feelings Exposed

Robbie lay on his bed, the piece of material the Kim had ripped from his shirt still on his forehead. Kim entered the room and put his school bag down by his bed. "how're you feeling?" asked Kim as he sat on the end of Robbie's bed. "you sound like a psychiatrist" said Robbie smiling and sitting up. Kim poked his tongue out at Robbie. "don't poke it out unless you intend to use it" said Robbie smiling slightly. "how do you know I don't intend to used it?" asked Kim as he shifted closer to Robbie.

Robbie Blushed as his lips locked with Kim's in a passionate kiss. Kim wrapped his arms around Robbie slim waist while Robbie wrapped his arms around Kim's neck deepening the kiss. Kim laid Robbie down and continued to kiss him passionately. Suddenly the door burst open and Tash stormed in and sat down on Kim's bed. Robbie and Kim quickly broke apart and looked at Tasha.

"oh don't worry! you guys can finish" said Tasha crossing her arms over her chest madly. Kim and Robbie sat their faces flushed and their hair dishevelled. "uh Tasha have you ever heard knocking?" asked Kim. "I've always been able to just barge in here, why should I stop now?" asked Tasha innocently. "um Tasha is there something we can help you with?" asked Robbie trying to straighten out his clothing.

"its Melanie, I tried to talk to her but she just kept speaking Japanese, rob I feel like every time she says something I have to call you and ask you what she's saying, I really like her and I want to talk to her" said Tasha sadly. "I talked to Melanie the other night, she speaks Japanese because she thinks it'll help keep her father close to her heart" said Robbie. "I guess I'll just have to keep trying!" said Tasha dramatically as she stood up.

She walked to the door but suddenly turned back "oh and take these, I stole them from Kane's room its not like he'll need them for a while, be safe guys" said Tasha throwing a pack of condoms on the bed beside Robbie and Kim, winking as she left. "TASHA" they both screamed, running to the door, trying to catch up to her, only to see her run away faster giggling like mad. "That was um awkward" said Robbie.

"Robbie I think we should talk, but this time let lock the door, no more interruptions" said Kim as he lead Robbie back to his bed locking the door behind him. "Robbie I really want us to be together, I've wanted it ever since I first saw you, I need to know what your feelings are" said Kim looking intensely into Robbie's eyes. "I want us to be together too" whispered Robbie. Kim suddenly pushed Robbie down on the bed and began to kiss the living-daylights out of him.

Dalby walked into Sally and Flynn house, anger apparent in his features. Sally walked into the kitchen "Eric, would you mind taking care of Pipa, I have to go pick something up from school and Flynn wont be home till later tonight" asked Sally. "uh sure, how long will you be?" asked Dalby. "an hour maybe two, you can take Pipa down to the beach if you want" said Sally happily. "sure" said Dalby. Once sally had left Dalby sat down and turned the TV on.

Half way through the show he was watching, Pipa began screaming. Dalby went upstairs and into Pipa's room, he picked her up and began rocking her gently. "shh shh its ok, I'm here, your big-brother's here" said Dalby. Flynn and Sally had adopted Eric as their own so Dalby always thought of Pipa as his little sister, someone he could protect with his life, like his father never did.

"come on pip-squeak we'll go for a walk" said Dalby as he carried her out of the room. Dalby walked down the beach with Pipa in his arms, he decided to sit and watch the sunset. He sat Pipa on his lap and fix her hat so the sun wouldn't hurt her eyes.

FLASH BACK!

Dalby sat eating his lunch in the courtyard when two guys, who were in his health and care class, approached him. "what do you want?" asked Dalby. "we wanna know why you ask so many question about sexuality, are you a fag or something?" asked one of them. "and so what if I was huh? What are you ganna do about it?" asked Dalby jumping to a defensive position.

"you a sick-freak" said one of them. "you and hunter, you two are probably going at it in the bathroom between classes" said the other. "I suggest you leave me and Rob-, I mean Hunter alone or you might find yourselves in more trouble than you can handle" said Dalby. "Come on lets get out of here before his scratched us to death with his manicured nails" said one before they both walked away. Dalby threw the rest of his lunch away, he knew he had to find Robbie.

END FLASHBACK

Dalby felt someone approach him, he turned to see a pretty Asian girl walking toward him. "hello my name is Melanie, may I sit with you?" asked the girl in a heavy Asian accent. "ah sure pull up some sand, I'm Eric Dalby" said Dalby as Melanie sat down beside him. "is this your sister?" asked Melanie. "Yeh this is Pipa Saunders" said Dalby.

"is this Flynn's daughter?" asked Melanie. "um yes, how do you know Flynn?" asked Dalby. "he was my father's doctor before my father died" said Melanie. "so where are you living now?" asked Dalby shifting Pipa a little so that she snuggle into his chest. "I'm living with Miss Roberts, maybe you know her?" asked Melanie. "oh so your living with Tasha?" asked Dalby. "yes, she's is a beautiful girl" said Melanie sighing. "can I ask you something personal?" asked Dalby.

"sure" said Melanie. "do you like Tasha more than a friend?" asked Dalby. "yes, no one knows I'm a lesbian not even my father knew and I'm afraid that if anyone knew they wouldn't want to be near me, that's why I haven't spoken a word of English to Tasha, because I'm afraid that I'll tell her about my feelings and that she'll reject me, everyone thinks that I speak Japanese because of my father but that's a lie" said Melanie sadly. "all the times I've known Tasha , I've never scene her reject or even get the slightest bit mad at anyone, of course you'd have to ask Robbie because he's the closest to her" said Dalby.

"I just met you and told you my deepest secret, I just feel like I can trust you, I hope we can be really good friends Eric" said Melanie. As she held one of Pipa's hands. "what about you, who do you like?" asked Melanie, "the person I like lives with another guys who is in love with him" said Dalby. "what is his name?" asked Melanie. "Robbie Hunter" said Dalby as he stood up. "I really have to get home, I have to feed Pipa, but um if you wanna talk anytime, I come here most afternoons" said Dalby before he began walking up the beach. "bye!" yelled Melanie.

Robbie laid his head in Kim's bare chest contently, they had decided that it would be to soon to consummate their relationship but they were happy partake in hot, passionate make out session. There were a million thoughts going through Robbie's head 'what about Dalby?' 'I love Kim, but I don't want to hurt Dalby' thought Robbie as he lay still in Kim strong embrace.


	6. The Fight

Kim took off his shirt and board shorts leaving him standing only in his Speedos as he prepared to start his swimming training. Kim jumped into the water but did start doing laps because he wanted to wait for his dad. Mr Hyde walked to edge of the pool. "good morning Kim" said Mr Hyde. "Dad you're here early" said Kim as he hopped out of the pool.

"I went to Mr Hunter's house to see if you wanted a lift but Beth told me that you had already left" said Mr. Hyde frowning slightly. "what's wrong?" asked Kim. "I just don't know if letting you stay with Hunter's is a good idea anymore" said Mr. Hyde as he handed Kim and towel. "and why's that?" asked Kim suspiciously. "I don't think you should spend as much time with Robbie as you do, I think he's a bad influence" said Mr Hyde.

"what brought this on?" asked Kim angrily. "I don't know if I should be telling you this but a few nights ago I walked in on Mr. Hunter and Mr. Dalby getting intimate" said Mr Hyde.

"that's lie, you know why? Because Robbie and I are together and he would have said something about to me if it were true" said Kim glaring at his father. "I don't think Mr. Hunter wanted anyone to know because as I soon as I'd caught them, he ran out of the library quite distressed" said Mr. Hyde. "look I don't feel like swimming any more, I'll see you at school" said Kim before putting his clothes back on.

Kim walked back to the Hunter's house and changed into his uniform. He kissed Robbie's forehead as he slept before leaving for school. He knew what he had to do he was going to show Dalby true pain for ever touching Robbie. So Tasha was right he was jealous and protective but he didn't want Robbie to get hurt.

Kim walked along the side the road thinking deeply about what his father had said. 'Robbie would have told me if there was something going between him and Dalby' thought Kim as he came to the school gates. Kim waited in the courtyard for people to arrive. People began to fill the school but they didn't seem to interest Kim at all, he was waiting for a certain loner to arrive so he could find out exactly what was going on.

Kim spotted Dalby walking slowly through the school gates and glared at him as he approached the courtyard. Kim walked toward Dalby. "we need to talk" said Kim angrily. Dalby looked up to see Kim glaring at him. "what do you want Kimberly?" asked Dalby. "as I said, we need to talk" said Kim. "I'm listening, which is pretty surprising, considering, usually I wouldn't give you the time of day" said Dalby sarcastically. "just shut up and listen" said Kim "well spit it out already" said Dalby. "what's going on between you and Robbie?" asked Kim sternly.

"I don't see how that's any of your business" said Dalby. "My boyfriend, my business" said Kim dryly. "alright if you really want to know I'll tell you, when we were studying in the library we kissed and it was raw passion! Oh and by the way your so called 'boyfriend' wasn't exactly resisting" said Dalby defiantly. "Robbie was probably delusional at the time because I can't understand why he wanted to get with someone like you" said Kim with a disgusted look on his face.

"that's it, you asked for it" said Dalby as he punched Kim in the stomach. Kim stumbled a little but got his co-ordination back and slammed his right fight into Dalby's right cheek. "not so tough now are you" said Kim. "you haven't seen anything yet" said Dalby aiming a punch at Kim's jaw, but Kim was too quick and moved to the side, punching Dalby's back.

It was then that Robbie and Tasha and Melanie walked through the school gates chatting happily. Tasha was the first to notice the group of student that had formed in the court yard "come on Rob, Melanie, something's going on" said Tasha as they all raced over to see what was going on. It was then that Robbie saw Kim and Dalby fighting. Robbie ran into the middle of the group of students and tried to pull Kim back "Kim please stop" said Robbie worriedly as Kim threw another punch as Dalby.

"KIM! STOP!" screamed Robbie as he tried his hardest to come between them. It was then Kim noticed that it was Robbie trying to stop him and not some random. "Robbie get out of here, this isn't your fight" said Kim roughly. "Kim stop it please" said Robbie trying push himself between Kim and Dalby again. "ROBBIE MOVE" yelled Kim angrily as he shoved Robbie harshly making him fall to the ground hard. Robbie glasses flew off and landed a few meters away the frames completely shattered. Robbie looked up at Kim with fear present in his eyes.

Robbie scrambled to his feet and backed away from Kim. "go ahead and beat his brains out, just don't expect me to be waiting for you at home" said Robbie, tears making their way down his face. Melanie took Dalby's hand before he got a chance to punch Kim while his back was turned. "Eric to do it, it be would very dishonourable. Please forfeit this" said Melanie pulling Dalby away.

Tasha noticed Melanie speaking in English to Dalby, she felt tears springing to her eyes and quickly wiped them away. Suddenly two people began to break up the crowd. It was Mr. Hyde and Miss Fletcher. "everyone go to their classes except, Kim, Mr. Dalby, Mr hunter and Miss Andrews" said Mr Hyde but Robbie suddenly with out a word Robbie ran off. "Mr. Hunter come back here now" yelled Mr Hyde. Kim ran off after Robbie despite Mr Hyde continually calling his name. Kim was gaining on Robbie but he knew that Even if he caught up to Robbie, he wasn't going to stop so Kim did the next best thing and tackled Robbie to the ground.

"Kim get off me" said Robbie struggling under Kim. "no, not until you tell me the truth" said Kim pinning Robbie's arms above his head. "Kim please stop your hurting me" said Robbie. "did you kiss Dalby?" asked Kim. "no he kissed me" said Robbie struggling harder. "but you were all too happy to return it" said Kim mockingly. "Please Kim I was confused about my feelings for you, I love you, I just wanted to know what it felt like to be loved and that's why I kissed Dalby back" said Robbie. Kim's features softened and he got off of Robbie.

Kim began to quietly sob until he felt someone wrap their arms around him an hold him close. Kim looked up to see Robbie leaning his head against his own. "Robbie I'm so sorry" said Kim wrapping his arms around Robbie. "I know" said Robbie happy just to be in Kim's arms. "you scared the hell outta me though" said Robbie as playfully slapped Kim's arm. "Robbie, I don't know what came over me, when I heard that Dalby kissed you I just lost it, I thought that maybe you didn't love me after all" said Kim regretfully.

Robbie looked deep into Kim's eyes searching for one thing only, the truth. Kim's eyes never lied and all Robbie could see was Kim's undying love for him. Robbie crushed him lips on Kim's, it took Kim a few seconds to react but then returned the kiss fully. Kim began to nibble lightly on Robbie's bottom lip, trying to gain access to Robbie sweet mouth. Robbie complied instantly, Kim slipt his tongue into Robbie's mouth and began to explore every crevice of Robbie's mouth until the apparent need for oxygen caused them to break the kiss.

"Robbie, I love you so much" said Kim hugging Robbie closely. "I love you too, Kim" said Robbie stroking Kim's hair. "come on, forget school, lets go home" said Kim as got up and offered his hand to Robbie.

Dalby walked out of the nurses office with a small bandage across his temple and a stitches in his lip. He saw Melanie waiting outside and walked up to her. "are you alright Eric?" asked Melanie as she stood up. "I'm fine, its about 10 minutes till lunch would you like to join me?" asked Eric offering Melanie his arm. Melanie held his arm as they walked to the courtyard.

"So I'm guessing that anything between you and Robbie is over?" asked Melanie before using her chopsticks to pick up the sushi from her lunchbox. "yep, but I'm starting to think that maybe what I felt for Robbie was just infatuation" said Dalby taking a bite out of his sandwich. "There is someone out there for you Eric you'll see, forget Robbie he's happy with Kim but that doesn't mean you can't be happy" said Melanie.

"thanks Melanie, your the best friend I've ever had, its so easy to talk to you" said Dalby. Melanie sighed sadly. "your thinking about Tasha aren't you?" asked Dalby. "Yeh" said Melanie as she set lunchbox down. "maybe if you got her alone and just talk to her, in English, and see where it goes, maybe you guys could go to the beach or something?" said Dalby. "I'll try that" said Melanie happily.

Robbie sat up the bed-covers barley covering his body. He stared off into space, thinking about what he and Kim had just done, it was the single greatest feeling Robbie had ever experienced. Kim entered the room a towel wrapped around his waist. "rob, you ok, I didn't hurt you did I?" asked Kim as he sat down next to Robbie.

"no I'm fine, just thinking" said Robbie smiling as he leant his head against Kim's shoulder. "I love you so much" said Kim as he kissed his way down Robbie neck. "I love you too, I wish we could stay here forever" said Robbie smiling. "well the shower is free and your mum and the twins wont be home till this afternoon, so how about after you take a shower you and I can cuddle up on the sofa and watch a movie?" said Kim.

"could you pass me my robe please?" asked Robbie. Kim smirked at his shy, little boyfriend as he handed him his robe.


	7. The Beach

Tasha sat in the middle of the living room doing her homework when Melanie walked down the stairs watching Tasha as she bit the end of her pencil in frustration. Melanie walked toward Tasha and stopped when Tasha looked at her.

"um excuse me Tasha, I was just wondering if you wanted to go for a walk along the beach with me?" asked Melanie timidly, "ah sure, just let me clean this stuff up" said Tasha. "forget that stuff Tash, I'll race ya" said Melanie giggling as she ran out the door, Tasha at her heels.

"Come on Tash! you can do better than that!" said Melanie running across warm sand. "you are so ganna get it" said Tasha as she tackled Melanie to the ground. "gotcha" said Tasha smirking. "that you do" said Melanie as she closed the gap between them.

It took Tasha a second to realise what was happening, but once she had gotten herself together she melted into the kiss. Tasha wrapped her arms around Melanie's neck while she wrapped her arms around Tasha's waist.

"Well, well, well, Kim I think we're interrupting something" said a voice from behind. Melanie and Tasha broke apart and sat up. "well this is new" said Robbie as he hopped off Kim's back. "quick lets run or I'm never ganna hear the end of it from both of them" whispered Tasha before they both jumped up and ran down the beach as fast they could.

"sheesh, if you wanted privacy we would of given it to you" yelled Robbie. "come on" said Kim as he helped Robbie back on to his back and piggy-back ed him all the way down the beach.

Dalby walked long the road next to the beach pushing Pipa in her pram. He smiled down at her as she stuck her feet in the air flailed them around. "hey pip-squeak, what do you feel like doing, we could go down to the beach and play with all the other kids and I'll protect you from the big, bad boys, or we could go to the diner and glare at people?" asked Dalby as he put her pacifier back into her mouth.

"ERIC!" yelled a voice from down on the beach. Dalby looked up to see Robbie coming toward him. Robbie finally got to Dalby completely out of breath. "I'm really sorry about what happened the other day" said Robbie sincerely. "it wasn't you using your fist, it was your boyfriend" said Dalby sarcastically.

"I'm sorry for what Kim did and I was wondering if maybe you'd wanna join us, Tash and Melanie for a game of pool on Sunday night?" asked Robbie. "ah sure, but what about your boyfriend?" asked Dalby as he tickled Pipa.

"Don't worry, I'm sure I could do something to convince him" said Robbie winking. "oh so you guys have been there and done that? Go Robbie" said Dalby. Robbie blushed and gulped. "um so will you come?" asked Robbie. "sure I'll see you there" said Dalby. "ROBBIE!" yelled Kim. "COMING! Jeeze!" said Robbie Running back to Kim.

"what was that all about?" asked Kim suspiciously. "paranoid much?" said Robbie sarcastically as he rolled his eyes. Kim looked at him expectantly. Robbie sigh in defeat. "I asked him to join us on Sunday night to play pool" said Robbie.

"Rob, I almost beat the guy up last week and now your inviting him to play pool with us?" said an expression of disbelief on his face. "I'll make a deal with you, if he hits on me you can shove a pool-stick up his butt" said Robbie winking.

"Kami-sama! Aishiteru Tasha" said Melanie as she hugged Tasha closer. "I don't know what you said but it sounded good" said Tasha smiling innocently. Tasha and Melanie walked into the living room in each other's arms, getting strange looks from both Kirsty and Kane.

"oh my God guys come feel this, the baby just kicked" scream Kirsty. Tasha and Melanie dashed over quickly and put their hand gently on Kirsty's protruding stomach. "I can feel it" said Tasha. "me too" said Melanie smiling at Tasha.

Robbie sat on his bed reading a book, he began to blush as he came to rather graphic scene in the book. Kim looked over at Robbie and noticed him blushing as he absorbed every word. Kim arched and eyebrow wondering what it was that Robbie was reading.

Kim quickly snatched the book away from Robbie and began to read it out loud "my body writhed wildly as James kissed his way down my chest, I new where he was heading and was in no way trying to stop him, I was no longer of sound mind, his touch made my whole body burn like fire" said Kim reading from the book.

Kim arched an eyebrow at Robbie who smiled sweetly at him trying to feign innocence. "well, well, well my innocent little Robbie isn't as innocent as I thought" said Kim smirking at his blushing lover. "I'm sure Tash would love to hear that your reading the romance novels that she purposely leaves here when she comes over" said Kim smirking evilly.

"please Kim don't, I wont hear the end of it, I was just taking a peep, I was bored" said Robbie innocently. "you didn't seem to bored when your nose was in this book reading about Zach and James night of passion" said Kim smugly.

"If you don't stop talking your not going to have a night passion for a long, long time" said Robbie smirking back at Kim. "I can give you more then a stupid romance novel can" said Kim as he pushed Robbie down and straddled his hips. "ok we got a deal, you get laid and I keep my obsession with romance novels a secret" said Robbie. "deal" said Kim as leant down and kissed Robbie passionately.

Flynn and Dalby sat in the living room watching TV while Sally cleaned up the kitchen. Dalby had always asked her every night if she needed help but the answer was always 'no', because Sally wanted him have time to bond with Flynn, Dalby had recently started calling Sally and Flynn, Mum and Dad. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

Flynn got up and answered the door revealing Melanie standing on the doorstep. "good evening Doctor Saunders, I'm not interrupting anything am I?" asked Melanie politely.

"not at all would you like to come in?" asked Flynn. "I was wondering if Eric would like to go for a walk with me?" asked Melanie.

"ah sure" said Dalby as he hopped off the couch. "home by 11, that's the rules" said Sally from the kitchen. "yes mum" said Dalby rolling his eyes. Eric and Melanie decided to go the diner.

"so what's on your mind?" asked Dalby as they sat down. "only the greatest thing ever, Tasha and I are together" squealed Melanie. "that's great, I knew it would turn out great for you guys" said Dalby as Leah approached them. "what can I get you guys" asked Leah. "two hot chocolates, thanks Leah" said Dalby.

"oh and Eric, I was wondering if you could look after VJ on Sunday?" asked Leah. "um well I'm doing something on Sunday night, but I'm free during the day" said Dalby. "great I'm on day shift so I should be back by four at the latest" said Leah before walking back to the kitchen.

"so are you coming to play pool with Rob, Kim, Tash and I?" asked Melanie. "well Robbie invited me so I guess so" said Dalby. "I bet that went down well with Kim!" said Melanie sarcastically.

"well lets just say that Robbie has a plan to tame the beast, so to speak" said Dalby winking at Melanie. "Oh my" said Melanie blushing slightly.


	8. Deeply Scarred

Beth walked into Robbie and Kim's room handing Robbie some money, "are you sure you don't want me to come with you to the optometrist?" asked Beth. "yes mum, I'll be fine, I'm only going to pick up my new glasses, I'm not going start gorilla warfare with the street-kids in Yabby Creek" said Robbie rolling his eyes. "Street-kids from Yabby Creek? not something I wanna think about" said Dalby as he popped his head into the room. Beth left handed him his prescription and left the room.

"Hey Eric what can I do for you?" asked Robbie sweetly. "um I was just wondering if we were all still on for tonight?" asked Dalby. "sure, I'm going to Yabby Creek to get new glasses but when I come back I'll come straight to Noah's" said Robbie.

"ok, well see ya there" said Dalby as turned around and came face to face with Kim. Robbie leant over on the bed to see Kim and Dalby glaring at each other. "Kim! Down boy" said Robbie winking.

Kim walked past Dalby, shoving him to the side roughly before sitting down next to Robbie and wrapping his arms around Robbie's waist protectively. "don't mind him Eric, we'll see ya tonight" said Robbie smiling as he jumped off the bed causing Kim to fall to the ground.

Robbie looked down at Kim shocked, "Kim, I'm so sorry" said Robbie as he pulled Kim up off the floor. Kim pulled Robbie close to him "that's ganna cost you" said Kim smirking. "I can't, 1. because I have to go to Yabby Creek to pick up my new glasses and 2. I'm still a little saw from last night" said Robbie rubbing his sore little bottom.

"I could come with you to Yabby Creek" said Kim. "no you couldn't, because you have work, some one has to support us" said Robbie in a mock dramatic voice while holding his hand to his chest. Kim Rolled his eyes, "just don't be late tonight ok?" said Kim. "yes, Mum" said Robbie rolling his eyes in sarcasm.

Robbie hopped off the bus unaware of the two people watching his every move. "see! I told he'd show up, he's getting new glasses, because Kimberly broke them during his and the other fag's fight" said one of them. "so when are we ganna get him?" asked the other.

"we'll get him when he comes out, you grab him and drag him to the alley and I'll finish him off" said the first one as they walked to the entrance of the optometrist and waited outside.

"Here you go Robbie, take care of these ok?" said the Optometrist sternly. "I will, I promise" said Robbie as he put his new glasses on. "the world is so much clearer now" said Robbie dramatically. "alright, go on Robbie, I have other people to see today" said the Optometrist. Robbie waved goodbye as he shut the door behind him.

Suddenly he felt someone grab him from behind, Robbie began to struggle as the person dragged him into the nearby ally. "LET ME GO!" scream Robbie trying to struggle out the guy's arms. "well, well, Hunter, what a predicament you've gotten yourselves into now huh?" asked a voice as a guy came into Robbie's line of vision.

"mark! What are you doing? Let me go" said Robbie struggling harder. "now why would I want to do that, what's wrong hunter I thought you liked being in guy's arms" said Mark evilly. "Please I'll do anything you want just please let me go!" said Robbie as tears began to make their way down Robbie's cheek.

"how about you die, Faggot" said Mark before he pulled a crowbar out of his bag and held it above Robbie's head. Robbie stared in utter terror at the crowbar. "please I'm begging you not to" said Robbie more tears escaping down his cheeks.

Robbie's last thoughts were of Kim before Mark swung the crowbar harshly at his head causing Robbie to fall unconscious on the ground his head wound bleeding heavily. The two ran off, Robbie's blood dripping from one end of the crow bar. After a while Robbie's phone began to ring but he just lay there on the cold cement. An old woman passing the ally heard the phone ringing and wondered why no one was answering it.

She wondered into the ally and caught site of Robbie laying the ground blood pulling around his head. "oh my young man, can you hear me?" yelled the old woman as he leant down next Robbie. She felt Robbie's neck for a pulse, when she found it she took Robbie's phone out of his pocket and dialled 000.

An Ambulance arrived shortly and took Robbie to Yabby Creek hospital. As Robbie was wheeled into the hospital by the ambulance Flynn stood up ran toward the bed. "17 yr old Male, bashed and left for dead, his school ID says his name is Robbie Hunter" said the Ambulance officer before Flynn got a chance to see who was lying in the bed. "Oh my god" said Flynn. "Get him to the ER I'll call his mother" said Flynn.

Tash, Melanie and Dalby sat at a table inside Noah's, they had been waiting for Robbie for over an hour. Kim walked back to their table. "I tried his phone three times, no answer" said Kim. "I'm really worried guys, Robbie's never late for anything, well except class" said Tasha.

Kim's phone began to ring, they all raced outside so they could hear over the music, all hoping it was Robbie. "Hello?" "Kim its Beth, get to the hospital now, I'll explain when you get here" "we're on our way" said Kim as he put his phone back in his pocket.

"Kim what's going on?" asked Tasha looking terrified. "Beth wants us to meet her at the hospital" said Kim his face completely emotionless. "come on, Sally can drive us" said Dalby. They all raced to the caravan park and into the Saunders's house. Dalby burst in quickly followed by everyone causing Sally to look up from the papers she was marking.

"Eric! What's wrong?" asked Sally standing up quickly. "mum, can you please drive us to Yabby Creek hospital?" asked Dalby. "why what happened?" asked Sally worriedly. "Robbie was an hour late to meet us at Noah's and then Beth called Kim and told us to meet her at the hospital" said Dalby.

"okay I'll grab Pipa, you guys get in the car, he keys are on the hook" said Sally before racing upstairs. Sally arrived at the car and got in handing Pipa to Dalby. Sally drove as fast as she could, she had a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach, she knew something was seriously wrong.

They arrived at the Hospital and jumped out of the car, they all raced to emergency waiting room where they found Beth and the twins. Beth looked up as she saw everyone running down the hall. She stood up tears making their way down her cheeks. "Kim, Tash, thank god you're here" said Beth as she hugged both of them tightly as she cried harder. "Beth what happened?" asked Kim.

"ah why don't you guys come with me and I'll explain it" said Flynn as he walked up to them. Kim, Tash, Melanie and Dalby walked over to Flynn. "while in Yabby Creek Robbie was bashed in an alley and left for dead, he's in surgery and going into a coma is real possibility for him in the critical stage" said Flynn. "What?" they screamed in unison.

Suddenly doors opened and Robbie was wheeled out of the ER a bandage wrapped around his head. Kim ran to the bed but was stopped by Flynn. "we just have to get him into a room and then you can see him" said Flynn holding Kim back. Kim stepped back and joined the rest.

"Beth you can go in and see him" said Flynn. Beth got up and entered the room. Tasha began to cry on Melanie's shoulder. "can we forget this stupid fight and just comfort each other?" asked Kim. "sure" said Dalby as he and Kim hugged closely crying into each others shoulders.

Kim and Dalby stood in each other's embrace until Flynn came toward them. "ok Beth and the twins have finished talking to him so Kim you can go in" said Flynn. Kim nodded wiping away his tears. Kim entered the room and sat down beside Robbie's bed. Robbie had tubes running in and out of his body.

"Robbie, baby can you hear me?" whispered Kim as he stroked Robbie's hair, Robbie just lay there sleeping. "don't worry Rob, I will get revenge, no one hurts my boyfriend and gets away with it" said Kim angrily. Kim leant over and kissed Robbie on the cheek. "I wish you could say something, I miss hearing your voice already" said Kim as he took Robbie's hand into his own.

Beth came walked into the room. "Kim come on, we have to go home the rest are going to him tomorrow" whispered Beth as she put her hand on his shoulder. "Beth, I love him, I know we haven't said anything to you yet but we're together" said Kim hanging his head low. "I know, the twins informed me, Kim I'm happy for both you and Robbie but for now we just have to be strong for him" said Beth as Kim stood up. "I'll be back tomorrow rob, ok" said Kim as he leant over and kissed his cheek once more before he and Beth left the room.

"Kim" whispered Robbie still in his unconscious state.


	9. Payback Time

Kim sat beside Robbie's bed holding his hand gently whispering anything that came into his head. "Robbie, you have to come back to me because I don't know what I'd do with out you" whispered Kim kissing Robbie's hand gently. Suddenly the door opened and Flynn walked in. Kim didn't look up.

"Kim, mate, your going to have to go home and get some rest, I've let you stay here for two nights but I can't let you stay any longer because your not family and visiting hours finished three hours ago" said Flynn sternly. "NO! I wont leave him, he needs me" said Kim fresh tears falling down his cheeks.

"Kim I'm telling you that you have to go now or security will have to be called, Its not my choice it's the rules" said Flynn seriously. Kim reluctantly got up, he turned to Flynn, "I just need a few minutes ok?" asked Kim wiping away his tears. "Ok I'll be waiting outside" said Flynn as he exited the room.

Kim leant over Robbie slightly and kisses him on his forehead. "Robbie, baby, I have to go home but I'll be back tomorrow ok?" said Kim holding Robbie's hand tightly. Kim put Robbie's hand back onto the bed and tucked the sheet tightly around Robbie's body, he then blew a kiss at Robbie before leaving the room.

Everyone that lived in Irene's house sat in the living room together tears flowing freely. Kim walked into Irene's house, he had gone back to the hunter's house after he left the hospital and had a shower, before going to Irene's. "Kim, any news?" asked Irene as she embraced him. "no, nothings changed" said Kim sitting down.

On the coffee table was a picture of Robbie, Tasha and himself on the beach last summer. In the picture Kim was piggy-backing Robbie as they chased after Tasha. Kim put it face down and looked around the room. "so they have no idea who the assholes that did this to Robbie are?" asked Kane angrily. "not a clue" said Kim as hung his head in sadness.

"we can't do this" said Tasha abruptly. Everyone turned to her. "Robbie wouldn't want us to sit around and mope he would want us to keep doing what we normally do, we care about him but life can't stop" said Tasha. "so what we're just supposed to go on with ours lives as if Robbie not lying in a hospital bed with his head bashed in?" said Kim angrily as he stood to confront Tasha.

"Kim, I love Robbie, he's my best friend, I simply meant that we can't sit here all night" said Tasha defensively. "you know what Tash? I think you right excuse me, I have to go see someone" said Kim before he left Irene's house.

Kim sat at the dinner the next morning eating his breakfast, Dalby walked into the diner and sat down at Kim's table. "okay I got your message" said Dalby as Colleen approached them. "what can I get you gentlemen?" asked Colleen smiling cheerfully. "I'm fine thanks Colleen" said Kim as he pushed his empty plate forward. "I'll have a coffee thanks Colleen" said Dalby smiling back at her.

"terrible news about Robbie, I hope he's alright, it was one of my bowls-club friends that found him, she said there was blood everywhere" said Colleen. "Dalby noticed Kim's anger building as Colleen continued to talk "ah thanks Colleen we're all hoping he's ganna get better, how about that coffee huh?" said Dalby trying to salvage the situation before decided to take his ager out on Colleen.

"ah sure, I'll right back with your coffee" said Colleen before walking back to the counter. "man, you gotta calm down, you know Colleen, she never knows when to shut up! So just take it easy" said Dalby warningly. "I'm fine" said Kim glaring at Dalby. "I'm sure you are" said Dalby sarcastically.

"listen I brought you here for a reason, you and I are going to Yabby Creek to look for clues at the crime scene" said Kim. "Kim the police did a thorough search and didn't find anything" said Dalby. "yes, but they didn't know what they were looking for, we do" said Kim triumphantly. "oh what might that be?" asked Dalby rolling his eyes in disbelief.

"we know that Robbie was bashed because he's gay, everyone at school found out when we had the fight which by the way I apologise for, I have a real jealous streak" said Kim. "so I assume you think it was someone at school" said Dalby. "yes, but the question is who would do something like this?" asked Kim hanging his head slightly. "well are we ganna sit here and mope or are we ganna go check it out and see if can find anything?" asked Dalby as he stood up.

"lets go" said Kim grabbing his jacket and leaving some money on the table. "wait Eric I've got you coffee" yelled Colleen but Kim and Dalby were long gone. "so is someone with Robbie now?" asked Dalby as he and Kim sat on opposite seats on the bus. "Yeh, Tasha and Melanie are with him and the twins are going to see him this afternoon" said Kim. "you really love him huh?" asked Dalby. "Yeh I do, and when I get my hands on the assholes who did this to him they'll wish that they were never born" said Kim shaking his fists slightly. (ok cliché, I know but work with me).

When they arrived they began to search the ally, Kim had to gain his composure again when he saw a huge blood stain on the cement. "keep it together Kim, Robbie's counting on us" said Dalby as patted Kim on the back. "right" said Kim as he began to search the ally. After an hour of searching they had found nothing. "come on Kim, there's nothing here" said Dalby in defeat. "we have to keep searching" said Kim determinedly.

Suddenly something caught Kim's eye, a white, crumpled piece of paper was blowing in the wind. Kim ran over to the piece of paper, he covered his hand the handkerchief Tasha had given him and Robbie with their initial sewn on and picked it up. "Kim, its just a piece of paper" said Dalby rolling his eyes at Kim's desperate antics. "no this isn't just any piece of paper, it Miss Fletcher's last calc test" said Kim smiling. "so whose name is on it?" asked Dalby as he sat down next to Kim who was trying desperately to straighten out the piece of paper.

The hand writing at the top of the page was messy but Kim could make out the name 'Mark'. "Mark and his friend approached me a while ago and started throwing insults at me and then he told me that I better watch my back and that they were going to get Robbie too, I didn't think they were serious" said Dalby defensively. "look it's not your fault, lets just get this to the police station" Kim as he folded the piece of paper within the handkerchief.

Tasha sat beside Robbie's bed while Melanie went to get them something to eat. "Robbie, please wake up, Kim and Dalby have plan to catch who ever did this to you so you have to wake up" said Tasha as she held Robbie's hand.

"this isn't fair you promised me that you would always be here for me, if you die I'll never forgive you" said Tasha as tears escaped down her cheeks.

Melanie walked into the room and handed Tasha a cup of tea. "anything?" asked Melanie as she sat down beside the bed. "nothing he's not responding, I even tried threatening him and still nothing" said Tasha sadly.

"Tasha, we'll have to go soon the twins are coming to visit Robbie" said Melanie. "Okay lets go" said Tasha as she hugged Robbie's still body gently.

"Tash" whispered Robbie his eyes fluttered but became still the next moment.

Kim and Dalby stood outside the school waiting, they had given the piece of paper to the police but decided that they were taking to long to do anything so they decided to take the law into their own hands. Dalby had over heard Mark and his friend talking about studying in the library until 7:00. Kim checked his watch for the 15th time.

"would you stop looking at your watch! They're coming ok!" said Dalby. Suddenly they heard voices coming toward them. Kim's smile twisted into an evil smirk. "oh yes revenge is sweet" he whispered as mark and his friend made their way toward the gates. Kim had the honour of beating the crap out of Mark.

Mark and his friend stepped through the gate when suddenly it closed behind them and they were both shoved up against the gates. They looked up to see Kim and Dalby. Kim and Dalby shove their arms into the crook of their target's necks. "not so powerful when you don't have a crowbar huh?" said Kim pushing harder onto Mark's neck crushing his trachea. Mark gagged slightly causing Kim smile slightly.

Dalby delivered a punch to the other guy's jaw. "so how its feel to beaten up by a 'fag'?" asked Dalby hitting him again this time in the stomach. "mercy please" said Mark in a strained voice. "did you show Robbie any mercy? No I seem to remember that you bashed his head in with a crowbar instead" said Kim matter-of-factly.

"he deserved it, disgusting faggot" said Mark straining with every word as Kim pushed harder and harder on his throat. "you're a real piece of work you know that" said Kim as he punched Mark in the stomach still holding his arm at his neck. "how does that feel huh? Well multiply that by a million and then you'll know just how I feel about my boyfriend laying in a hospital bed unconscious!" yelled Kim a look of pure hate on his face.

"I hope he dies" yelled the guy that Dalby was holding up against the gate. "you'll regret ever saying that" said Dalby shoving the guy back causing him to his head on the bars. The guy began to see stars when Kim told Dalby to back down. Dalby let go and the guy fell to the ground. Kim punched Mark in the face causing him fall to the ground when Kim let go of him.

"If you ever come near Robbie again I'll kill you both" said Kim angrily. "Yeh and I'll help, I already did my old man in, you two should be a piece of cake" said Dalby standing back with Kim, they both folded their arms in satisfaction. "oh and I suggest that you keep this yourselves, you don't want people to know two faggots beat you both up" said Kim triumphantly.

Kirsty sat in the living reading a magazine when suddenly her water broke. "KANE! KANE!" screamed Kirsty. Kane came running down the stairs. "what is it babe?" asked Kane as he kneeled down beside her. "my water just broke" screamed Kirsty.

Kane grabbed the bag of clothes that Kirsty had put together for her stay in hospital and pick Kirsty up bridal style. "its ok Kirst" said Kane as he put her in the front seat. Kane jumped into the drivers side and took off as quick as possible.

Kirsty screamed her lungs out as Kane carried her into the emergency waiting room. "someone help, my wife's having a baby" yelled Kane frantically. Flynn saw Kane holding Kirsty as he turned the corner into the emergency waiting room. He grabbed a spare wheelchair and brought it over to them. Flynn wheeled Kirsty in to the ER.

Kirsty was propped up against Kane who was trying to soothe her the best he could. "your doing great babe. a couple of more pushes. I love you." said Kane in between kisses. Kirsty screamed as she felt another contraction. "Okay Kirsty get ready, the head is crowning" said Flynn.

"you can do it Kirst" said Kane as he pushed her hair back from her face. Kirst pushed as hard as she could, suddenly the room filled with sound of crying as Flynn handed the baby to Kirsty. "congratulations, it's a healthy baby girl" said Flynn smiling at the couple. "she's beautiful" said Kane as he burst into tears.

"I don't mean to interrupt, but have you picked out a name?" asked Flynn. "Robyn Alysse Phillips" said Kirsty smiling down at the little girl in her arms.

Kim's phone rang as he and Dalby left the school. "hello?" "Kim, it Beth Kirsty just had her baby so can you come to the hospital?" "sure we're on our way, bye" "Kirsty had her baby, come on" said Kim as he and Dalby ran to the caravan park.

They informed Sally of what was going on and she drove them to the hospital. Kim and Dalby went to the front desk. "yes, I can help you gentlemen?" asked the old woman sitting at the desk. "could you tell us which room Mrs Kirsty Phillips is in?" asked Kim. "room 203, and please be quiet" said the nurse sternly. "thanks you" they both said before running down the hall. When they found the room Kim knocked lightly on the door. "come in" said a voice through the door.

Kim and Dalby opened the door and walked in. Kirsty smiled as she held her sleeping baby. Kim turned to Kane and shook his hand. "congratulations" said Kim smiling. Beth sat at Kirsty's bed side smiling. "So have you guys picked out a name?" asked Dalby. "Robyn Alysse Phillips" said Kane smiling at his wife and daughter. Kim smiled at Kirsty. "its perfect" said Kim smiling at down at Robyn as she opened her big blue eyes.

Kirsty looked up at Kim smiling. "I have an idea, maybe if I bring Robyn to see Robbie, it might get through to him" said Kirsty. "at this stage I'm willing to do anything, of course only if your up to it!" said Kim. "Kane, can you ask Flynn for a wheel chair?" asked Kirsty determinedly. "back in a sec" said Kane as he left the room. Kane back with a wheel chair and helped Kirsty into it.

Kim wheeled Kirsty into Robbie's room, Kane had gone to get Kirsty some water. "Robbie can you here me, its Kirsty and I brought someone with me who's anxious to meet you but you have to open your eyes" said Kirsty pleadingly. Kirsty continued talking but continued to get no response.

"I'm getting tired Kim, maybe this wasn't such an great idea after all" said Kirsty try to shift Robyn around. Robyn began to cry, she continued to wail loudly. "Kim can you take me back to the maternity ward I don't want to wake any of the residents" said Kirsty trying to calm her baby. Just as Kim was bout to open the door her heard soft whimpers coming form behind, he raced to Robbie's bed where he saw his boyfriend's eye's open for the first time in weeks.

"Robbie, its Kim! Your ok" said Kim tears of joy making their way down his face. "Kim what happened to me?" asked Robbie still trying to focus his eyes. "here" said Kim handing Robbie his glasses. "I tell you later I'm just so glad your ok" said Kim hugging Robbie tightly bring Robbie to a sitting position.

Robbie looked over to see Kirsty in a wheelchair holding a baby. "I knew I heard a baby, congratulations Kirsty" said Robbie smiling. Kim wheeled Kirsty closer to Robbie's bed. "Robbie, meet Robyn Alysse Phillips, Robbie Jr or RJ for short" said Kirsty smiling. "you named her after me?" asked Robbie his eyes wide in disbelief. Kirsty smiled and nodded.

"would you like to hold her?" asked Kirsty. "my arms are a bit stiff" said Robbie. "that's ok Rob, I'll help" said Kim and he sat behind Robbie. Robbie leant against Kim as Kirsty handed him the baby. Kim wrapped his arms around the baby just in case Robbie's arms got tired.

Kane came into the room and saw Robbie sitting up holding his daughter. "Robbie! Your awake!" said Kane shocked. "Yeh!" said Robbie smiling happily at Kane. "I'll go get Beth and Flynn" said Kane before leaving the room. A few minutes later Flynn and Beth entered Robbie's room.

Beth wrapped her arms around her son and hugged him tightly. "its ok mum I'm fine" said Robbie smiling at her. "oh Robbie I was so afraid I was going to lose you" said Beth as she hugged her son tighter. "Ok I think its best if Kirsty and Kane go back to their room and Kim step outside so that I can give Robbie a check up" said Flynn. "I'll be right outside" said Kim as he kiss Robbie on the lips before leaving the room.

"I didn't realise you and Kim were so close, I'm happy for you, just be safe" said Flynn as pulled the back of Robbie's shirt up to listen to his heart beat. Robbie went red and began to mumble. Flynn chuckled slightly.

"Okay Robbie you seem to be ok but your going to have to stay tonight, we did test on you while you were still unconscious, we've determined that the reason your still alive is that the instrument that hit you moved slightly when it came into contact with your glasses" said Flynn reading from Robbie's chart.

"When can I take off this bandage?" asked Robbie. "I can take it off right now if you want, there were a lot stitches put into your head so you will have a pretty big scar but you hair covers it so that shouldn't be a problem" said Flynn happily as he begun to unwind he bandage. When it was off Robbie rubbed the side of his head as it still hurt a little.

"Can Kim come back in now?" asked Robbie excitedly. "sure I'll go and get him" said Flynn. Beth turned Robbie. "I'll leave you two alone" said Beth smiling as she kissed Robbie on the cheek. Kim entered the room and smiled at Robbie, he sat in the chair beside Robbie's bed.

"I missed you so much" said Kim as he got up and wrapped his arms around Robbie tightly. "Kim can you tell me what happened to me? All remember is stepping out of the optometrist and then my mind draws a blank" said Robbie.

"I will tell you, but not here I want you to be comfortable and safe when I tell you because its not something your going to want to hear" said Kim sadly. "well how about after I get out tomorrow we could go to our secret place and you can tell me there" said Robbie as he stroke Kim's back lovingly. "It's a date" said Kim smiling, just happy to have his boyfriend back.

"There's someone else besides me who wants to see you" said Kim as he opened the door and in walked Dalby. "hey Robbie, how are you feeling?" asked Dalby as Robbie brought him into a hug. "I'm fine, I want to go home though" said Robbie smiling cheerfully. "so um how come you two aren't at each other's throats?" asked Robbie innocently.

"we thought it would be stupid to continue fighting considering what we achieved when we worked together" said Kim looking mischievously at Dalby. "well I'm glad you guys are friend because your both really important to me" said Robbie bringing them both into a hug.


	10. All Grown Up!

Robbie and Kim sat on a blanket at their secret place, no one, not even Tasha knew about this place. "so are you ganna tell me who did this to me?" asked Robbie as he traced his fingers along the scar at the side of his head. "impatient much?" said Kim rolling his eyes. "do you know a guy at school called Mark?" asked Kim as he wrapped his arm tightly around Robbie's waist.

"I know of him" said Robbie looking curiously at Kim. "He and his friend, were the ones who attacked you, they tried to get Eric as well, but he and I set them straight" said Kim before kissing his way down Robbie's neck. Robbie began to shake slightly, "Rob, babe, what's wrong?" asked Kim worriedly. "A-Are they going to be at school? because I don't want to see them" said Robbie snuggling deeper into Kim's chest.

"no, the police finally charged them, they were sentenced to 15 yrs in prison, but because they're still minors, they've been placed in a detention centre until they're old enough to serve their sentence" said Kim stroking Robbie's back lovingly. Robbie smiled up at Kim. "I love you" said Robbie as he gave Kim a small peck on the lips. Kim smiled down at Robbie

"Your such a tease" said Kim rolling his eyes. "You love it" said Robbie smirking devilishly. Kim laid Robbie down gently and began to kiss him passionately, Robbie was al too happy to returned the favour as he wrapped his arms around Kim's neck.

10 Years Later………

Kim and Eric stood chatting at the bar, they had all decided to go to Noah's for a few drinks. Tasha and Melanie were dancing up a storm while Robbie was standing in the middle of a group of guys unbeknownst to Kim. Robbie being the naïve person he was, smiled sweetly and continued chatting, all the while the group of guys around him drooled.

"so what's your sign?" asked one of them as he moved closer to Robbie. "Aries" said Robbie smiling sweetly. "I'm a Gemini, we're totally compatible" said the guy winking at Robbie.

Meanwhile back at the bar Eric and Kim were chatting about something when Eric spied out of the corner of his eye, Robbie and the group of guys surrounding him. "ah Kim, you might want to check up on you boyfriend before he's eaten alive" said Eric pointing to the group of guys surrounding Robbie.

Kim turned to see the group of guys practically throwing themselves at Robbie's feet. "I'll be back in a minute" said Kim before walking toward Robbie and his new-found friends. Robbie looked up and saw Kim approaching him, he jumped up and ran to Kim.

Kim leant down slightly and kissed Robbie passionately. When they broke apart Kim gave the group of guys a smirk that said 'mine!' before they both walked back to the bar. As they walked away they could both hear groans of disappointment. Robbie smiled at Eric as they approached the bar.

"Robbie, you do realise all they wanted to do was take you home and jump you, right?" asked Eric arching an eyebrow. "Eric, he only wanted to know my star sign" said Robbie innocently, before smirking evilly "besides my Kim is the only one for me" said Robbie before ordering a Cosmo. Tasha and Melanie ran back to the bar giggling, completely out of breath. "oh my god, we totally freaked that guy out" said Tasha almost falling to the ground from laughing so much.

"what havoc did you two unleash?" asked Dalby dramatically. "this guy asked Tasha to dance, and we didn't know what to do so we just started making out, the guy was completely traumatized" said Melanie holding her stomach as she continued to laugh. "Kim, lets go, we have to look after RJ tomorrow" said Robbie. "See you guys later" said Kim waving goodbye as Robbie dragged him to the exit.

"Uncle Robbie, Uncle Kim!" squealed RJ as she ran to them and jumped into Robbie's arms. "Hey RJ sweety, how are you?" asked Robbie as he set her down on the counter-top. "my mummy bought me a new dress and a new doll and some new makeup and some new shoes and-" said RJ before she was cut off Robbie who handed her a lolly-pop.

RJ's eyes lit up and shoved the sweet into her mouth. "see Kim, I know how to handle kids, just give them lollies and they'll do what you want" said Robbie smiling triumphantly. "Yeh, well you can deal with her when she's on a sugar high" said Kim smirking. "RJ, where's your Mum and Dad?" asked Kim.

RJ took the lolly-pop out of her mouth. "Mummy and Daddy left about 20 minutes ago, cause you two were late but they left me with Auntie Tasha, she's upstairs, she's acting a little weird though" said RJ before shoving the lolly back into her mouth. Robbie raced to the bottom of the stairs. "Tash, Kim and I are here!" Robbie yelled up the stairs.

Tasha raced down the stairs and flung her self onto Robbie causing him lose his balance and fall to the floor with Tasha on top of him. "Tash, I dunno what's going on but I'm gay and so are you!" said Robbie rubbing his sore head as he tried to get Tasha off him.

"I have the best news, my designs have been picked for the winter collection" squealed Tasha happily as she hugged Robbie tightly. "I'm happy for you Tash, but oxygen is quickly becoming an issue" said Robbie trying to struggle out of her death grip. RJ hopped off the counter and ran to Robbie. "DOG-PILE on Uncle Robbie!" shouted RJ as she launched her self at Robbie.

"Guys, come on, I would like my boyfriend back in one piece" said Kim trying to get RJ off Robbie. "sorry about that Rob, got a little over excited" said Tasha as she hopped off of Robbie. Kim helped Robbie up and held him close. "I was trampled by an over excited lesbian and a sugar-high child" said Robbie pouting. "guys, I've gotta go meet Melanie in Yabby Creek for lunch" said Tasha as she grabbed her bag off the table.

"See ya Tash" said Kim and Robbie waving. "Bye Aunty Tasha, can you ask Auntie Melanie if she can buy me a cell-phone?" asked RJ pouting. "what happened to the last one she gave you" asked Tasha stopping dead in her tracks. "I was in the pool and I decided I wanted my phone to come swimming with me, but after we went swimming it wouldn't turn on, I even gave it CPR that Uncle Kim taught me but it still didn't come back to life" said RJ putting on her best puppy-dog eyes. "I'll see what I can do but from now on don't take your phone swimming with you ok?" said Tasha as she pecked RJ on the cheek before running out the door.

Later that night Robbie sat at RJ's bedside telling her a bedtime story. "then the two brave knight threw the evil sorcerers against the palace gates and began to beat them senseless for hurting the hansom prince who was now laying in a deep sleep waiting for his knight in shining armour to come and bring him back to life, well that's the end of this chapter" said Robbie smiling.

"I love this story, I love you Uncle Robbie" said RJ as she hugged Robbie and kissed him on the cheek. "I love you too RJ" said Robbie kissing her forehead as he tucked the sheets and quilt around her tightly. Robbie switched off the light as he left the room, he walked down the stairs to see Kim making them both a cup of tea.

"I heard your story, I was up there a few minutes ago, I'm glad your talking about it" said Kim smiling as he handed Robbie his cup of tea. "well if I'm going to tell someone about it, it may as well be someone who doesn't completely understand, anyway its sounds so much better in fairy-tale form" said Robbie smiling cheerfully.

Kim put his and Robbie's cups down and laid back on the couch bringing Robbie down to lay on his chest, Kim wrapped his arms around Robbie's waist tightly. "I love you more than anything else in the world, you know that right?" said Kim as he stroked Robbie's hair.

"Of course I do, and I love you too" said Robbie smiling as he turned over and kissed Kim passionately. coughcough Robbie and Kim broke apart and turned to see Kirsty and Kane standing there with smirks on their faces. "we weren't interrupting anything, were we?" asked Kirsty mischievously. "I hope not, not with my little girl in the house" said Kane glaring at them slightly before shaking his head smiling. "Relax guys" said Kane smiling. Kim and Robbie relaxed slightly.

"um well we should get going" said Robbie grabbing his bag which Tasha had designed for him. "Thanks for looking after RJ for us guys" said Kirsty before hugging them both. "no problems, out like a light" said Robbie. "oh and Robbie, your red tank-top is so cute where'd you get it?" asked Kirsty admiring the top that Robbie was wearing.

"it's a Tasha Andrews original, but thanks I like it too, Kim says it shows off my stomach to much but I think he's just jealous that he doesn't look as fabulous as me" said Robbie smirking at Kim. "I'm think you look fabulous with nothing on" whispered Kim into Robbie's ear. Robbie began to blush. "um we're um ah ganna ….. um ah go, s-see you ah…. guys later" stammered Robbie as Kim nibbled lightly on Robbie's ear.

Robbie had finished University with a major in computer technology and was now a sound effects specialist for the box-office movies, on the side he did a little bit of modelling. He modelled mostly Tasha's designs but sometimes did shows for more well know designers.

"you made me look like a nervous virgin back there" said Robbie as he and Kim got into Kim's car. "ah but Rob baby, you are far from a virgin" Kim whispered seductively. "Stop doing that or I'm going to jump you right here in the car" said Robbie pouting. "I don't see the down side" said Kim staring blankly at Robbie. Robbie slapped Kim's arm playfully, poking his tongue out.

"don't poke your tongue out unless you intend to use it" said Kim winking. "always with the sexual innuendo" said Robbie dramatically, crossing his arms across his chest. "your hot when you do that" said Kim smirking at Robbie. "after the stunt you pulled at Irene's, I'm not giving you any for a week" said Robbie defiantly.

Kim drove into the garage of their apartment. "but Robbie, baby, I love you, I want to express it physically with you" said Kim sincerely. "I love you too" said Robbie caving. 'always works' thought Kim. "come on" said Kim as he hopped out of the car. Robbie hopped out of the car and shut the door, he turned to walked toward the elevator but came face to face with Kim.

"allow me" said Kim as he picked Robbie up gently. "Kim put me down, I'm not a bride and your are not carrying me over the threshold" said Robbie trying to wiggle out of Kim's grasp. "I always thought you'd look sexy in a wedding gown, maybe I can asked Tasha to make a short lacy dress and veil and you can model it for me" said Kim smirking.

"no, because I get paid to model and the fact that I wouldn't end up in bed with you after modelling it for you, would make me a hooker" said Robbie matter-of-factly. "I think you would also look sexy in knee-high boots and a mini skirt" said Kim smirking. "that's it your on the couch tonight" said Robbie jumping down and racing into their apartment.

"Robbie, sweety, wait I was just kidding" said Kim as he raced to the bedroom door only to find it locked. "Robbie baby please let me in, I was joking, I'm sorry" said Kim as he banged his fist lightly on the door.

Robbie opened the door a crack. He reached out one arm and dragged Kim into the room, it was then that he realized that Robbie was now shirtless. Robbie pushed Kim down on the bed and straddled his hips, he leant down and beside Kim's ear "I'm going make you see stars" he whispered seductively.

Tasha and Melanie sat on the beach the next afternoon just enjoying each other's company. Melanie had become the Co-owner of a multimillion dollar company, she and Tasha lived in a penthouse over looking Summer bay's many beaches. Melanie pecked Tasha on the cheek. "what was that for?" asked Tasha turning and smiling at her lover. "because your beautiful" said Melanie. Tasha Blushed and leant her head on Melanie's shoulder.

"Hey love birds, mind if I join you?" asked a voice from behind. Melanie smiled as she recognized the voice of her business partner. Tash and Melanie turned to See Eric walking toward them. "come join us Eric" said Melanie. Eric sat slightly in front of Melanie.

"how's James?" asked Tasha. "he got into another fight the other day" said Eric frowning slightly. Three years ago Eric had stumbled upon James, an 11 year old boy who was living on the streets, while helping Flynn feed the homeless. Eric took the boy in and tried to help him. James was very stubborn and often got into fights, he kind of reminded Eric of himself as a kid. They had built a special father-son bond in the tree years that they'd known each other.

"How come no one invited us to the party?" yelled a dramatic voice they all knew only belonged to one person. "Robbie! Kim" they shouted laughing as Robbie ran toward them and plopped down in front of Tasha. "hey guy what's up? Miss me?" asked Robbie in a excited voice.

"um Robbie, why are you so perky?" asked Eric arching an eyebrow. "he's excited because Tasha agreed to be our surrogate mother" said Kim as he sat down beside Robbie. "Oh my god!" said Eric.

"So when id this all going ahead?" asked Melanie excitedly. "next week, we have everything set up, the nursery has every shade of pink you can think of!" said Kim excitedly. "all the fun of having a baby without the stretch-marks! I'll leave that to you Tasha!" said Robbie winking. Everyone rolled their eyes at Robbie antics. "where did all the time go huh?" asked Tasha sighing. "what do you mean Tash?" asked Kim arching an eyebrow.

"I'm mean, do you remember when we were kids, and our graduation, and when we all had our first tequila shots at Noah's, and now we've all got career and kids of our own" said Tasha sighing again. "Hehe, I still remember how much of a Cadbury Rob was when he had that tequila shot" said Kim smirking at Robbie.

"well I remember having to hold your hair back as you vomited into the garden at our after formal party" said Robbie smiling triumphantly. "I remember when Rob and I won formal king and queen, everyone thought we were going dance with each other, their brains practically exploded when I went to dance with Melanie and Rob danced with Kim" said Tasha giggling.

"do you guys remember when we got totally busted for having a party while Irene was Yabby Creek and Kirsty and Kane were on the boat and then Irene came home because she forgot something, Hehe her face was priceless" said Eric as he laid back on the sand, propped up by his elbows. "I'm still not allowed to touch anything in the house that's even remotely breakable" said Robbie pouting slightly.

"What about the time RJ asked Robbie about the bird and the bees, he was so flustered, luckily there was some lollies on the table at the time, he persuaded her that lollies were much better than finding out where babies come from" said Kim as everyone except Robbie burst out laughing. "as I always say, lollies are the answer to everything" said Robbie crossing his arms over his chest.

"Rob got to meet some famous actors when he was on location for the last movie he did" said Kim proudly. "I met Nicole Kidman and Johnny Depp, it was so cool!" said Robbie in giddy tone.

"Kim flew out to LA and visited me at the studio and Nicole invited us both out to lunch and I told her about Kim being a personal trainer and now when ever she's in Australia she trains with Kim!" said Robbie. Melanie looked slyly at Eric

"Eric, I heard something very interesting through the grapevine at work, something you want to tell us?" asked Melanie suspiciously. "w-what do you mean?" asked Eric trying to feign innocence. "I heard that there's something going on between you and Daniel" said Melanie arching an eyebrow.

"who's Daniel?" asked Kim. "my Personal assistant" mumbled Dalby blushing. "your screwing your PA!" said Robbie holding his side while laughed. "I'm not just screwing him, he's my boyfriend" said Dalby glaring at Robbie.

"chill hun, I was just kidding" said Robbie in a feminine voice. "come on, lets go to the diner, my shout" said Melanie as she hopped up. "aww is Makoto-chan hungry?" said Tasha teasingly. They all made their way to dinner and sat down, Irene walked up to the group smiling. "what can I get you guys?" asked Irene smiling. "I'll have the lasagne thanks Irene" said Melanie politely. "make it two please Rene" said Tasha.

"I'll have the chicken and rice thanks Irene" said Robbie grinning at Irene. "ok what's he so perky for?" asked Irene suspiciously. "Tasha agreed to be our surrogate mother" said Kim happily as he hugged Robbie closely. "congratulations guys!" said Irene as she kissed both Kim and Robbie on the head. "I'll have the steak and salad" said Kim. "I'll have sushi, Melanie got me hooked on it" said Eric. "Back in a sec" said Irene before walking toward the kitchen.

"So Rob, Kim, have you guys picked out a name yet?" asked Tasha excitedly. "we've narrowed it down to two, Seth-Xavier if it a boy and Madison-Lee if it's a girl" said Robbie smiling.

Robbie sat on the windowsill looking out into the dark night sky, cradling a little bundle wrapped in a pink blanket. "Your so beautiful, you look just like your aunty Tasha!" said Robbie kissing his daughter on the head. Kim walked into the room and smiled. "Rob, you can't hold her all night she need to sleep in her crib" said Kim rubbing Robbie's shoulders gently.

Robbie stood up carefully and walked over to the crib. He handed the baby to Kim who laid her gently down into the crib, Robbie pulled the blankets up and tucked them under her arms. Robbie and Kim walked to the door, Robbie turned around to turn out the light. "Welcome home Madison-Lee Hunter" whispered Robbie before closing the door.

"Every one move in a little this way" said Irene waving her arms to one side. Robbie and Kim stood holding Madison, while James stood beside Eric, brooding with his arms crossed over his chest. Tasha and Melanie stood with them and Kirsty, Kane and RJ stood beside them. They all tried to stand together as Irene took photos. "Okay guys that's perfect" said Irene before the flash on the camera went off.

They all moved to the table with a big pink birthday cake on it. "Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday dear Madison!" they all sang before Robbie helped her blow out the candle. "Happy first birthday Maddie" said Robbie laughing as Maddie innocently suck her foot in the middle of the cake and started giggling.

"She's definitely your daughter" said Kim as he wrapped his arms around Robbie waist and kiss his neck. Robbie just poked his tongue out at Kim. "she's our daughter, we've been through so much to get to this point and you're the reason I'm still standing here today" said Robbie as he leaned into kiss Kim. They spent the rest of the day on the beach just enjoying the company of family and friends.

I hope you enjoyed this fanfic! I will be writing another Kim/Robbie fic soon so look out for it!

Love Jess


End file.
